Kouya tai Haipā Jii-chan!
Kouya tai Haipā Jii-chan! (コウヤ対ハイパージィちゃん！) is the 27th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on April 7, 2002. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: Kouya meets up with a funloving old man who wants to learn how to Crush Gear Fight. At the same time, Kaoru discovers that somebody has posted the blueprint for the secret VT Chassis on the Internet – which means anybody can build a Gear with this powerful chassis! Plot Kouya has just finished his Gear Fighting practice; Jirou compliments him for having better control over Garuda Phoenix, but Kouya says he finds it tricky to use its chassis. Kuroudo comments that there are two Crush Gears with VT Chassis in the world and Kouya has one of them (the other one is from Takeshi which is in fact the first one, Gaiki). The latter leaves the clubhouse after Jirou suggests that every other Gear of the Tobita Club should be upgraded with the chassis. It is lunchtime, and Kouya is placing an order at a fast food restaurant when he spots an old man who wears an exact jacket as his. The old man refuses to pay for his meals upon ordering; instead he prefers to wait for his grandson to do so. The worker who talked to the old man walks away so he begs Kouya to pay for him. Disappointed, he eats with the old man and talks to him. The old man asked Kouya about his bag. The latter replied that he plays Crush Gear, which is the same thing that the old man’s grandson do. Just after Kouya hopes to meet him, the old man dashes out of the restaurant. Kouya follows the old man to the place where the latter feels calm - the ocean. Then at the beach, he asks Kouya to teach him on Gear Fighting. With the aid of an outline of Crush Gear ring drawn on sand and stones to represent Gears, Kouya shows him the basics of a Gear Fight. Later, he explains to the old man that Gear Fighting is not always fun as it seems, and reveals his intention to get revenge against Takeshi and to defeat him. Upon hearing this, the old man decides to bring Kouya to the Manganji Hills, which puzzled him. That night, Kouya and the old man have dinner at a fancy restaurant inside the Manganji building. There, he tells the old man about how his friends joined him for the Tobita Club and being together. Before leaving, the old man writes a kanji (Japanese character) and explains to Kouya that they are his soulmates that will help him along the way. When Kouya reaches home, the old man gives the kanji to him and hopes to see him next time. He replies to Kouya’s question (about who will pay for their dinner) that they ran away from the restaurant, much to his shock. As the old man arrives home, he is greeted by his servants just outside of a mansion. It turns out that he is the grandfather of Takeshi as the latter is waiting for him at the entrance. While walking, Takeshi asks his grandfather the reason why he did not attend the calligraphy exhibition although he is among the best calligraphers in Japan. The old man replies that he went out with a soulmate (Kouya). He even offers Takeshi for a Gear Fight, as well as asking the latter to pay for the meals that he and his soulmate had for that day. The next day, Kaoru discovers a blueprint for a chassis when she visited the GFA website. When Kyousuke examines the blueprint, he tells the rest of the club members that it is the blueprint for VT Chassis; the design plan is different than those of Takeshi’s and his, and creating of the said chassis is much simpler and cheaper. With the blueprint, anyone will be able to build a Gear with VT Chassis, and this will permanently change the landscape of Crush Gear. The episode ends with exasperated Takeshi sitting inside a dark room, looking at the blueprint on a screen and snaps a pen. Trivia *The name of the old man's imaginary Crush Gear in the English and Filipino version is Italian Stallion which actually a reference to Rocky Balboa. * The flashbacks in this episode include: ** Episode 1 (Takeshi losing to Kouya on purpose, Kouya begging Takeshi to rejoin the Tobita Club) ** Episode 2 (how Jirou joins the Tobita Club) ** Episode 3 (how Kyousuke joins the Tobita Club) ** Episode 4 (how Kouya met Kuroudo, who eventually joins the Tobita Club) * The kanji that the old man (Takeshi's grandfather) wrote to Kouya is tamashii (魂), meaning “soul”. However as he covers a part of the kanji, it becomes another kanji with a different meaning - oni (鬼), which means “ghost” or “demon”. * It is unknown why Takeshi does not comment on his grandfather’s jacket, where the design of the jacket is similar as Kouya's. *The scene where Takeshi snaps a pen in half after seeing the VT Chassis blueprint is a reference to several animes where antagonists crush a wine glass by grasping it with one hand after seeing or hearing a news about something they dislike. * It is hard (if not impossible) to snap a pen in half with only one hand without hurting. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)